My Adventure with Shadow the Hedgehog (Rewritten)
by Redemerald6
Summary: Trying something new. Tell me what you guys think.


My Adventure with Shadow the Hedgehog.

Chapter 1.

I'm going to be rewriting some of my older stories and it only seems right to start with the first story I ever posted here. I'm going to be trying this in a new format as well so let me know if you guys like it or not...This should be interesting.

* * *

(Scene opens to the close up of a waterfall. Water rushes loudly as a soft voice begins to speak.)

Kim: All stories need to start somewhere. I'm sure a lot of you think mine starts here...and you'd be kind of right. An important event of my story began here...but my story didn't BEGIN here.

(The waterfall slowly fades into the scene of a little girl running in a back yard, laughing madly as she dashed from one side of the yard to the other.)

Kim: This is where my story really began...In a normal backyard...

(Camera zooms in on the little girl.)

Kim: Yep, That little goober is me. At a time in my life where I thought naps were dumb and I could do anything.

(A young woman steps out of the house, laughing at the child's antics.)

Kim's mom: (Laughing) Kimmie, what are you doing?

(The girl looks at her mom.)

Young Kim: (Still running) Gotta fast, mama! Gotta fast!

(Kim's mother laughs, walking over and catching the child when she runs past her. Young Kim squeals, laughing as her mother catches her and lifts her into the air and tickles her.)

Kim's mom: (voice growing echoy) Gotta go fast, huh? And why's that, beasty?

(The scene changes to find present-day Kim at a track meet, walking to the line.)

Young Kim: (Voice echoy) Just cause.

(Present Kim stretches at the line, brown eyes focused ahead)

Kim's mom: (Echoy) Well, I guess I should help you train, huh? Ready?

(Present Kim gets into position, her head down.)

Kim's mom: (Echoy) Set?

(Kim slowly looks up, body tensing up as she slowly holds her breath. Silence rings for a few moments before a gunshot rings out rather than the mother saying 'Go'. The ringing in Kim's ears can be heard before time seems to slow down and she pushes off and starts sprinting. The camera pans up to the clear, blue sky to reveal the title before panning back down to the track meet. Kim finishes second place to the loud cheers of her friend standing off to the side.)

Mary: Yeah! Go, Kim! Awesome!

Kim: (Grabs a towel and bottle of water with a frown.) Not good enough. (Sighs)

Mary: (Rolls eyes) You're pushing yourself too hard, Kim. You're still human, you know. (Throws a towel at Kim's face.)

Kim: (Dodges the towel) (Grumbling) Yeah, but I can just...feel it. I CAN do better than second place.

Mary: (Sighs) Look, you've been training all month for this meet. Maybe you can come and hang with us this weekend. My family and I are going to the Springs, remember?

Kim: (Blinks) Uhhhhhhhh...

Mary: Who am I kidding. Of course, you forgot. Mom's taking us all up to the springs this weekend and you ARE coming if I have to kidnap you.

(Kim looks unhappy with the idea. Uncomfortable even. Mary notices this and softens)

Mary: It's just an afternoon...What could happen?

(As Mary says this the camera rotates around the girls and stops facing Kim, who is now sitting in the backseat of a car between Mary and Mary's younger brother, Chris, who are arguing. Kim has headphones on.)

Narrating Kim: So, there I was. Squashed between my best friend and her brother on a broiling summer day heading to a local spring near our hometown.

(Mary waves a hand over Kim's eyes and the camera zooms away from Kim's face to reveal her in a one piece on the edge of a cold water spring.)

Mary: Are you even listening? (Looks annoyed)

Kim: Nnope. (Shrugs)

Mary: (Sighs) Mom's taking us to the little Niagra next. Come on.

(Kim looks hesitant.)

Narrating Kim: The little Niagra... (Footage of the waterfall from the start plays) A HUGE manmade waterfall that crazy people like Mary liked to dive off of. (Scenes of people jumping off the top of the waterfall play) I can't stand heights... (Scene changes back to the nervous Kim) But, there's a small area at the top of the fall that's not very deep so I will probably just hang in there until Mary's had all her jumps. (A reluctant Kim follows Mary.)

(Aaaaannnd, that's all I'll do right now. If you want the entire story rewritten like this let me know and I'll pick this back up. If not I'll consider rewriting it in a more book-like format. Let me know in the comments. Also, if you DO like this format let me know if there are any other stories you'd like to see redone like this. Till then, Red out.)


End file.
